The Thing About Vigilantes
by RandomNerd3
Summary: Jessica Reagan was brought up in a cop family which meant she grew up thinking there was only one way to fight crime. As she and Oliver Queen make their triumphant return from the dead she hasn't to become something else to save the city she once loved.
1. chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Here it is as promised! I hope this version of the story sounds better then the last one did. Let me know what you think of this, I also have an Avengers/Blue Bloods crossover fiction. There will be no ships in this other than pre-island ships and minor characters.** **Just so I don't confuse anyone, this book will follow the Arrow timeline(ish) through after Roy leaves. After season four though I might end up following my own plot if we get that far. The reason this doesn't follow the Blue Bloods timeline is because since it's a... I really don't want to catagorize Blue Bloods as a cop show considering how much _more_ of a show it is, but there's really no substantial plot past season one... Unless if you count the fact that New York gets a new mayor almost every two seasons(ish). Speaking of which, I am going to create an OC mayor because my favorite BB mayor was the one Diggles actor did and I don't want to make this about doppelgangers or anything like that. Also, Eddie is Jamie's current partner, just imagine Vinny died somewhere in the five year time gap okay? I know the ages probably will get screwed up somewhere along the lines, but just bare with me. I promise once I mark this as complete I will go through and closely edit every chapter.**

 **Don't expect a regular updating schedule.**

 **RATED TEEN - 14**

 **~Superavenger212**

Commissioner Reagan raced to the hospital the second word got out that his daughter and Oliver Queen were still alive. Once he arrived the doctor who treated Jessica began to explain her injuries to him. "Unlike Mr. Queen thirty percent of Jessica's skin is covered in scar tissue, second and third degree burn marks on her upper back and right leg. Commissioner," the doctor said, Frank tore his eyes away from the woman looking into the city through the window glass. "According to the X-Rays she has over twelve fractures and breaks that never fully healed. She's lucky to be alive." Frank spoke for the first time since laying eyes on his daughter for the first time in five years.

"Has she said anything?" He asked turning to the doctor, he shook his head and responded,

"no, neither of them have been saying anything." Frank nodded then the doctor left him alone with his daughter.

"Jessica." He spoke, the brown haired woman turned around and he froze. His daughter, she was alive. Jessica smiled then whispered,

"Dad."

 _Fifteen - year - old Jessica Reagan was estatic, this weekend was supposed to be the best weekend of her life. "You excited squirt?" Her brother Jamie asked, she nodded then began to fold and pack her chosen outfits for the weeklong cruise._

 _"This is going to be a blast!" She exclaimed trying to zip up her suitcase. Her oldest sibling, Joe entered the room just as the zipper got jammed as she pulled it around the corner of the suitcase._

 _"Let me help." He said, she let him take charge of the faulty zipper then said,_ _"I can't believe you were able to convince Oliver to let me come!"_

 _It was no secret that the Reagans and the Queens were close family friends, Robert and Moira even showed up at Sunday family dinner some weekends._ Jamie _chuckled then said, "just as long as he doesn't start rubbing off on you." Joe shrugged,_

 _"Ollie's not a bad guy once you get to know him J." The two embraced then Joe carried Jessica's suitcase for her downstairs so she wouldn't have to._

 _"Dad!" She shouted then gave her father a hug, "I thought you were in the office." The Commissioner nodded then said,_

"I _took an hour off work to see you off. Sid can handle things for now."_ _Half an hour later they stood on the docks by the Queen's Gambit waiting for Oliver and his father to arrive._

 _"Joe!" Jessica looked up from her phone then smirked, slung on his arm was the other Lance sister, Oliver would be in for hell when he got back._

 _"Ollie!" Jessica's brother shouted, the two bro-hugged then Oliver took Sara to board his father's boat. Robert Queen however, approached their father._

 _"Keep them safe." The Commissioner said, Robert nodded as the shook hands then walked up to Joe and Jessica._

 _"Ready for the time of your life?" He asked her, Jessica nodded with a smile that reached her ears_

 _"Definitely Mr. Queen, thank you for having us." He smiled then said,_

 _"Follow me!"_ _Once the boat was boarded Jessica raced to the deck so she could wave to her family as they disappeared the further they traveled into the sea._

Due to all of the press calls, court meetings and overprotective brothers Jessica had to wait a whole week before she could see Oliver again. Of course she felt safe at home, there was just something about being by the same person who she survived five years with on an island that made her more grounded. "Oliver!" She exclaimed then ran across the enterance of the court building to hug him. He chuckled,

"Hey JJ." Jessica only released her hug after it became akward for the other people around her. "You getting used to civilization and air-conditioning?" Jessica laughed then nodded,

"As much as one can Ollie." Suddenly another voice asked,

"Oliver?" Jessica didn't miss the protective step forward he took to block her from the other woman's view.

"Laurel." He said slowly. That explained it, Laurel was the sister of the girl Oliver brought onto the boat. Jessica took a small step further behind him so Laurel didn't see her. The Reagan family was distracted by Erin, who came out of the court house just after Laurel Lance made her apperance.

"What are you doing here?" Laurel asked Oliver, he smiled then said,

"They're bringing us back to life... Legally speaking that is." Laurel frowned then asked,

"Who's we?" Jessica took this as her chance to step out from behind Oliver.

"Me." Jess watched as Laurel's gaze zeroed in on her.

"Jessica Reagan, another one of the Commissioner's brats." Jess balled her fists, but Oliver placed a warning hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"What did you just say?" Laurel's smirked told Jessica all she need to know. In a split second Laurel was on the ground with a bloody nose, Jess's fist was pulled back ready to take another swing. Oliver grabbed her hand then squeezed a pressure point that forced her to lose all feeling in her right arm.

"Not now." He growled into her ear pulling her away from the woman on the stairs, all the while Jessica still fought against him to try and fight Laurel more.

"What the hell was that?!" Danny shouted once they were all in the court house, Jessica was still leaning Oliver for support. "Hey, Jess. I asked you a question." He walked closer to the duo, but Jessica grabbed Oliver's arm in a death grip. Causing him to shot Danny an expression of warning, not letting the oldest Reagan get any closer to Jessica.

"Oliver." She said speaking through clenched teeth. He leveled his eyes at hers then said,

"Look at me. Hey, me!" He said when she glanced at her family, they were completely and utterly confused about what was happening. "It's okay Jessie, we're home, remember? We're in the courthouse getting our deaths taken away." Jessica nodded then slowly released her grip on Oliver.

 _While Oliver and Sara were getting it on in the other room to pass time Joe and Jessica began an all out pillow fight. "No fair!" She exclaimed when a pillow hit her square in the face knocking her off of her feet. Joe smiled mischievously then said,_

 _"Watch your back sis, if It's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get." Jessica smirked then tipped her mattress over to create a makeshift fort to use as cover._

 _"I rule pillow fights Jo-Jo." She said taunting him with his old nickname. "Take this!" She shouted launching three pillows over her wall. Jessica smirked when she heard one of them hit their intended target. Joe didn't respond right away so she peeked over the side of the mattress to check if the coast was clear. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her by the legs and dragged her underneath the bed frame like something out of a horror movie._

 _"I win!" Joe shouted happily as he tipped the mattress so it fell on top of her._

 _"No fair!" Another ominous clap of thunder echoed throughout the sea. "That sounded really close..." Jess said with a little bit of fear lacing her words. Joe chuckled then sat next to the mattress covering her,_

 _"We'll be fine JJ, Mr. Queen hired the best crew for this trip. Nothing bad will happen." Just as he finished talking the boat tipped over, the mattress flew off of Jessica and hit Joe in the chest forcing him across the room. Through the wall they could both hear Oliver screaming for Sara. Jessica grabbed one of the posts on the bed frame to use as a handhold, greatful that Mr. Queen thought to attach the bed frame to the floor of the boat in case somethingvlike this happened. Unfortunately Joe wasn't so lucky. Jessica's oldest brother hit the cabinets from around the room hard as they broke through the glass windows._

 _"Joe!" Jess screamed for him, the oldest Reagan jist missed her ourstreched hand as he got sucked away into the storm._

The Judge called Jessica to speak first once the court was in session, she looked from her family to Oliver then took a deep breath and stood up. "What happened during the boat crash?" The Judge asked her, she glanced once again at Oliver for support then began her story.

"A day out on the water we hit a storm, the captain Mr. Queen hired told us not to worry about it since he was plotting a course around the storm. Oliver and Sara began to drink wine, Joe only had one glass. Later that night Oliver and Sara retired to her room for what I assumed would be a little adult fun. Meanwhile Joe and I went to my room to watch some cheesy romance comedy from the 90's. We ended up getting into a pillow fight with each other before the movie was even over, as the night continued I noticed as time went on the storm only got worse. Joe said it was nothing to worry about so we continued the pillow fight. Suddenly the boat capsized, I grabbed one of the bed posts so I wouldn't fall into the sea, but the mattress flew at Joe and knocked him off his feet. He went spiraling into the ocean below us, soon after I heard Oliver screaming for Sara. The next thing I knew was that I apparently escaped because Oliver and I were on a lifeboat drifting further out to sea." The Judge nodded then told Jessica she could sit down. Once she did so however, she was so consumed with her own thoughts that she didn't even hear what Oliver said.

After the court ruled and allowed them to come back to life legally the Reagans and the Queens met outside of the courthouse. "Why don't we go for pizza?" Erin suggested, Jessica smiled then nodded,

"I could definitely go for some." Suddenly Jamie's phone rang, she watched his demeanor change slightly. He became more tense, it was as if he was waiting for some bad news.

"Sorry guys, I have to take this." He walked out of earshot then answered the call.

The fact that Anderson decided to call him on today of all days put her back on his bad side in Jamie's book. Once he was out of earshot he flipped the phone open and clicked answer. "What?" Jamie asked annoyed, she sighed then said,

 _"You didn't show up at the usual check in points. The boss got worried, you're one of our best afterall."_ The second to youngest just rolled his eyes then asked,

"What's my next mission?" He could hear paper rustling then she answered,

 _"We have to meet in person for this one Jaminson. This case is coming from the boss himself."_ Jamie sighed then said,

"Does it have to be now? I got this family thing going on, you seen the news yet today?" Anderson chuckled,

 _"The coffee shop at Lake street and Liberty, one hour."_ Then she hung up the phone. Jamie sighed then walked back to where his family was standing, read to get his hands dirty with another Blue Templar case.

 **A/N**

 **Mwahahahaha! How did you guys like the first chapter? This is hopefully going to be the shortest one, I'm hoping for 2000 word chapters at least give the POV swaps and flashbacks. Let me know what you think below!**

 **~Superavenger212**


	2. Chapter 2

**RATED T**

The Regan family watched Jamie as he muttered an excuse then walked away. "Follow him." The Commissioner said to his oldest son, Danny nodded then hugged his wife and disappeared into the crowd after his kid brother.

Jamie, on the other hand, continued his walk down the streets of New York. Thankfully he wasn't on duty so he didn't have to worry about changing out of his uniform. Unfortunately not five minutes into his walk to the meeting place he felt Danny following him. The second to youngest Reagan smirked to himself as he slid in and out of stores and different crowds of people in an attempt to try and lose his older brother. Once he figured Danny was lost in the crowd Jamie exited the store he took cover in, turned down the nearest alleyway and jumped up pulling himself onto the fire escape. Then he sprinted up the stairs up to the roof so he could make the rest of the way to his meeting.

They sat at the restaurant in the private section and ordered a couple of large pizzas. "So Aunt Jessica, where'd you go on vacation?" One of Danny's kids, Sean, asked her. Danny and Oliver tensed, but she answered the question anyway.

"I went on an island cruise with Oliver, we went to Hawaii, then the Bahamas." Nicky, Erin's daughter scoffed,

"that's sugar coating it don'tyou think so Uncle Danny?" Jessica glanced at Oliver then her father answered,

"Nicky, sometimes it's best that we leave Jessicas's absence at that," Nicky smirked then took a bite out of her slice. Suddenly the glass doors of the pizzeria shattered open, the glass shards littered the floor.

"NYPD!" Both Danny and The Commissioner shouted as they drew their weapons.

"Everybody on the ground!" The men who broke in shouted, there were four of them wearing the same kind of masks you could purchase in a Halloween store. "Now!" The leader, Jessica decided to call him Thug No. 1, shot a few bullets into the ceiling so Danny and her father could see the four guys weren't messing around.

"Where are they?" Thug No. 2 asked his leader, Thug No. 1 turned his gun to hertable while Thugs No. 3 and 4 turned their guns onto a couple of families who screamed at the sight of the gun barrel.

"There. Queen, Reagan get up." Jessica glance at Oliver, he nodded. She slowly stood up with her hands raised as did he, praying to whatever God existed that the families would remain unharmed. "Get over here," when they did so Jessica felt one of the guns put pressure on the side of her head. When she looked back at her family her father held an expression she never saw him wear before, it was the look of pure hatred. "Commissioner." Thug No. 1 said bowing mockingly in his direction. "Let's go, come on, move it!" They pushed Oliver and Jess into a white van, she almost scoffed at the cliche of the situation. "Knock 'em out."

When Jessica woke up she was zip-tied back to back against Oliver. "Mr. Queen, are you awake?" Thug No. 1 asked Jessica had two of the thugs in her sights which meant Thugs No. 1 and 2 were questioning Oliver. The sound of electricity filled the building as Oliver was tortured awake.

"Oliver!" Jessica shouted, Thug No. 3 backhanded her across her face.

"Leave her alone." He demanded, "what do you want?" Thug No. 1 tasered him again.

"Were you two the only ones who survived?" Jess lapsed in silence thinking back to the first year they were stranded on the island. "Hey, I asked you a question Mr. Queen. Did your father survive the boat crash?" Jessica could practically see his smirk when Oliver answered.

"Yes, he did." Thug No. 1 asked a follow-up question,

"did he tell you anything?" When Oliver didn't respond right away Thug No. 1 tasered him again, his scream echoed throughout the abandoned warehouse.

"Yes, he did."

"What did he tell you Mr. Queen?" Oliver chuckled then Jessica felt him finally slip out of the zip-bands they were tied up with, she did the same.

"He told me that we were going to kill you." The masked men chuckled,

"you're an idiot Mr. Queen, we've got you both zip-tied to those chairs. There's no escape, not to mention we destroyed your phones so the Commissioner can't have his people track for his precious princess." Jessica smirked then spoke for the first time since they were kidnapped,

"I hate being called a princess." Then they began to fight their captors, Oliver took on his two while she took on hers. Jessica ducked as they threw the first punch. When they were off balance she flipped her chair over then knocked out Thug No. 3 as she back kicked into Thug No. 4 successfully breaking some of his ribs. Thug No. 3 fell to the floor dead when she stabbed him in the eye with one of the legs from her chair. Jess turned to Thug No. 4 who decided to beg for his life.

"Please, I have kids, a wife!" The youngest Reagan smirked then broke the back of her chair against the guys head.

"I don't like it when people use children to try to escape death." Oliver wasn't in the room anymore, he chased after Thug No. 2 who escaped from the original fight. "I believe it is an act of cowardice, don't you?" She asked as she broke the man's neck against her chest, his body fell lifeless to the floor. Sure enough a few minutes later Oliver came back to the building dragging the body of Thug No. 2 with him.

The second they left the building they were taken to 1PP via patrol car. "Two people, a woman dressed in a black mask cowl thing and a man in a green hood." Oliver described their rescuers to Detective Lance who was apparently the detective on their case. He turned to Jessica in hopes of a different story, but she just shrugged and said,

"I was pretty out of it. They injected some kind of drug into me so I couldn't make out much, I think I remember two people fighting though." The Detective smirked then turned to his partner who chuckled,

"I guess we'll put an APB out on... Robin Hood and his girlfriend then." The Commissioner leaned forward at his desk.

"Are you implying my daughter is lying detective?" Lance glanced between the two Reagans in the room then he shook his head,

"no sir." The two cops left the room leaving Jessica and Oliver alone with the Commissioner, who looked like he knew they were lying.

 _This was going to be a fun day._ She thought as her father looked like he was about to play twenty questions with them.

 **A/N**

 **Shout out to @Ironknight3307 for being the first person to favorite this one.**

 **Second chapter is up, horray! Let me know how I did in the comments below. Again, sorry this was so short, I just want to get all of the origin story stuff out of the way so we can get to the fun part. AKA lots of Jamie angst and secret identity crap. For those of you wondering, yes most of the Arrow characters will be making apperances, I just want to focus this fic more on the Blue Bloods side of things (AKA Reagans reacting to vigilantes) then the Arrow stuff. As I've said before once I get the main orgin stories out of the way then I'm getting down in the real plot business. One last thing, I'm thinking of keeping Author Notes at the end of the chapter. How do you like them, at the start or end?**

 **~Superavenger212**


End file.
